When Five Become One
by Lawzo24
Summary: Plain smut. Ste, Brendan, Warren, Doug & Ethan. Some story.


It had been a long, stressful day and Ste was looking forward to getting back to his flat, having a cup of hot chocolate and sleeping for hours on end. He'd had the shittest day since the last shittest day when life was shit, so he really didn't need Brendan breathing down his neck because he was too tired for Brendan's petty games. Everytime Brendan approached him, he was scared. Was he going to thump him, or kiss him? Was he going to get a punch or a blowjob? That Irish bastard confused him and he both hated and loved the man with a passion. He hated him because he made him feel worthless, cheap and weak. But he loved him because he knew that deep down, behind his tough lad exterior and badboy persona was a man who was severely damaged and just needed someone to talk to, and love. But he had tried several times to get his lover to open up to him, but it always ended up the same. With Ste being thrown to the floor after either a violent punch or aggressive kick. And Ste was losing patience with him, because despite Brendan claiming to really like him, he still managed to scare the fuck out of him at the same time. He knew, deep down, that Brendan loved him. He'd never told him that, God no, but he knew. He was'nt thick. Love does terrible things to you and can make you a terrible person despite it meant to have the opposite affect. He should know, he was Brendan once and had terroised poor Amy.

So atfer locking up Chez Chez at 12.30am after a not so busy not, he began his short walk to back to his flat. But he was stopped in his tracks. By Ethan Scott.

"Ste, how are you?" the detective constable asked him, which he thought was pretty damn fucking weird because they had never exchanged even so much as a hello before. But being tired, Ste just replied a very unsatisfactory 'I'm fine'.

"Look, Ste" the man of the law said to him with an unreadable expression on his face. "I really need to talk to you".

"Why?" Ste grumpily replied. He had no time to chit chat to this copper, despite how seemingly attractive the man was.

"It's about Brendan" Ethan simply said. Before adding "He's been arrested".

Ste was shocked. He had wandered why Brendan hadn't returned home that night, but he had just assumed he had went to bed early, or at the worst, hooked up with someone. But Arrested? Why? "Oh shit, why is that?" Ste asked. He didn' want to seem to overly concerned for the man who just five hours ago had punched him in the ribs, causing him to actually cry.

"Drugs" Ethan replied "He was arrested at 10.00pm with Doug after being reported by a Rae Wilson".

"Shit" was all Ste could manage "I'll have to let Cheryl know then".

He was a bit sadended that Brendan had got involved in Drugs. He really, despite everything, didn't think Brendan was the type. But he really didn't know what to believe about the man who just four hours earlier had given him the best orgasm of his live up against the filing cabinet anymore.

"The thing is" Ethan replied, and now a tiny but blatantly there smile formed on his face. "They have implicated you into it, and I have to take you down the station.. or we can go back to yours?"

"What?" Ste felt like crying. Why have they implicated him? He wouldn't ever have anything to do with drugs. He wasn't that type of lad- anymore. "I suppose your have to come up to mine, it's a bit messy.. but i guess you're really not bothered about that?"

"No, I really couldn't give two shits about that" Ethan smiled, and his tiny smile grew just a tiny bit bigger.

Walking into the flat, Ste was astounded when Ethan pushed him through the door, shut the door behind him and pushed him up against the wall. He didn't even time to respond but the copper had closed ranks on him and was now forcing his long, slimy tounge down his throat. Horned up, and not at all feeling like that this shouldn't happen, Ste responeded to kiss and in moments the kiss grew steamy.

"By the way" Ethan grinned as he began took of Ste's black Chez Chez uniform t-shirt and admired his skinny rat-like body. "I lied". But Ste didn't care, and he didn't protest when the copper grabbed his arm and led him to the sofa where the copper proceeded to take of his suit blazer. "But I am going to fuck you into this sofa, and give you the best shagging your ever have".

Ethan's jacket was thrown across the room and landed on the kid's toybox in the corner. Ste pulled Ethan done on the sofa and kissed him once again before beginning to undo his white shirt, and Ethan just smiled at him.

"And that, my friend, is not a lie"

"Your such a fucking idiot" Brendan snarled at Douglas as he took an unoffered seat on the sofa at The Lads flat. "You've only gone and fucking messed up once again, Douglas".

"I'm sorry" Doug replied, and Brendan could tell by his shaky voice that he was petrified of the Irish badboy. Good, make him fucking sweat. "But, you know, it wasn't actually my fault that Rae wouldn't deliever the drugs.. She's a fiesty lady that one".

"Shut the fuck up, your accent is doing my head in" Brendan snarled at the skinny American lad "I'm trying to think". Brendan sat on the sofa, nibbling on his fingernail contemplating his next move. That bitch Rae had flushed his drugs down the toilet and he was going to explain to Foxy what happened. Fuck. Warren was already on his case. But that was exciting to him. He hated Foxy with a passion, and he really wanted him to be killed by a shark at the worst. Or castrated. Or both. But the thought of pissing Foxy off left an exciting taste in his mouth and left his cock standing on edge. And out of nowhere, Brendan blurted out "Blowjob".

Doug's face lit up. "Oh i love them Brendan! Leanne gives the best blowjobs ever-". But Brendan cut him off. He had stood up from the sofa and had put his hand over the American's mouth to shut him the fuck up.

"Like I said before Douglas, I do the talking". Brendan's face smiled with an evily delightful smile. "Blowjob. You give me one. Now".

Doug didn't even need to protest. The thought of giving a blowjob to Brendan Brady had crossed his mind plenty, plenty of times. But even he knew he would never be that lucky. He was taken by that skinny wanker Ste Hay who could never give Brendan what he wanted. Brendan and Ste wern't even out as a couple, but it was obvious, to him, a fellow closet case, that the two of them were shagging. And everytime he saw Ste look at Brendan he had wanted to stab him in the head. Or the arm. Or whatever. Just stab him. So he was going to make this thing with Brendan, whatever the fuck it was, count. He was going to give Brendan the best blowjob he could ever give another man. And maybe, just maybe, for one night, Brendan will not have to think about Steven fucking Hay.

Ste pratically drooled at the sight of Detective Constable Ethan Scott's delicious, edible body. It really was a gift from up above. He'd only ever touched another mans naked chest once, Brendans, but unlike Brendan, Ethan was proper buff. He'd obviously worked out more then once and took great pride in his body, and damn right, if Ste had a body like Ethan's he'd be topless all the fucking time. No word of a lie. He'd burn on his shirts and wear the buffness with pride. Ethan could tell that Ste was admiring his chest. "You like this then?" Ethan grinned. He took hold of Ste's shaky, quite damp hand and rubbed it against his muscular, toned body which excited them both in more then one way. Ethan lent in again and kissed the skinny lad and Ste's tounge darted straight into Ethan's mouth, both of them battling for control as thier tounges took control and led the way. Ethan had managed to somwhow pull Ste's work trousers off and had kicked them to the otherside of the room, and now Ste was barechested and just in his Armani underwear which showed off a somewhat impressive bulge. They siezed the kissing and Ethan allowed Ste to take his own trousers off, but unlike Ste, he wasn't wearing any boxers because he had come prepared. The trousers dropped to the floor and Ste litereally did drool at the sight of Ethans rock hard 9.5 inch cock pointing at him.

"That is fucking delicious looking" Ste drooled as Ethan began to work his own dick, wanking it slowly but surely and making it grow longer by the minute.

"Touch it" Ethan demanded, but unlike Brendan's way, Ste could tell that Ethan was only teasing him and was trying to be sexy. Ste was never one to argue, so he did as he was touch, and wrapped his hand around the massive dick which felt so good in his hand. Ste had slid off the sofa and was know on his knees. He stopped the wanking of Ethan's monster sized dick and slowly teased the tip of Ethan's cock with his tounge which made Ethan make a fucking sexy growling noise.

Wrapping his mouth around the beauty, Ste took the dick slowly in his mouth, savouring every fucking part of the delicious dick, as Ethan continued to make sexy moaning noises which caused Ste's own bulge to increase by the second.

"Shit, your good" Ethan groaned as Ste finally managed to get the whole of Ethan's cock down his throat. He gagged a couple of times, of course, but unlike Brendan who was also quite large in the dick department, Ethan eased him on with words of encouragement. "You can do it boy, take it all" and "That feels so good, your amazing Ste". Ethan was beginning to thrust his body slowly so that his dick was fucking Ste's wet, hungry mouth and Ste was loving it. He had somehow managed to free his own dick from his own boxers and was working his right hand up and down it as h continued to pleasure Ethan's amazing dick.

And then Ethan said something that made Ste literally choke on the dick. "So Ste, you gonna fuck me now, gorgeous?"

Brendan was rough. In a matter of seconds, Brendan's floppy 8.5 inch cock was poking out of his work trousers and Doug was on his knees stroking the beautiful massive thing that was in front of him. Brendan didn't speak much, except to grunt a few things and generally didn't once look at Doug as Doug begun to slowly wank off Brendan Bradys dick. He started slowly, his hands getting used to the shape and size of Brendan's thick cock, but he got faster as Brendan's breathing got more rapid. He circled his tounge delicately around the tip of Brendan's edible looking cock which made Brendan grunt a few things that didn't make sense but Doug really wasn't in the mood to listen, he was just focused on making Brendan Brady feel like the powerful man that he was.

He slowly wrapped his lips around the dick, he knees getting carpet burns from the rapid movements but he didn't care. He was only in his dressing gown, but that was on the verge of ripping open from the strain of Dougs own erection pressed against the material. Brendan groaned loudly as Doug slowly took the sexy looking cock into his mouth, but Brendan wasn't in the mood for much teasing and pushed Doug's head further down onto cock, making him gag a few times until he got used to new sensation of massive cock in his mouth. Yes, he'd given head a few times before, but never to anyone as big as Brendan and certanitly not to someone he.. loved? No, he didn't love Brendan but he had a strange infatuation with the unreadable Irish hunk and he couldn't actually believe that he was on his knees giving head to Brendan fucking Brady. It was like Jesus was spying on his naughty, erotic dreams or something. But it was brilliant, so fucking brilliant.

"Are you this slow at everything? You pathetic creature" Brendan harshsly spoke to the American lad. But he didn't care. He didn't give a fuck what Brendan was saying because he was giving him head, and that's all that matters. "Get me off already".

Doug upped the pace off his sucking, taking the cock fully down his throat. Brendans hands worked overtime in pushing the lad up and down on his dick, and Doug was beginning to dribble on the floor from the sheer pressue of it. And then Brendan dropped a bombshell. Or more likely, Brendan demanded..

"Get your trousers off, I'm going to fuck you".

"But.. your so buff? I thought you'd want to fuck me?" was all Ste could muster as he stopped sucking on Ethans wand and looked up at the blackhaired fit copper.

"I can if you want, but you know, I've had my eye on you for ages and I know that you'd love to top for once in your life.. " Ethan was scared he was giving to much away, but right now he wasn't bothered. He was actually in love with a bloke he'd only had the courage to speak to for the first time an hour ago. But he'd fallen for Ste the moment he first witnessed Brendan attacking the poor lad. But Brendan was soon going to be gone for good, he was going to make sure of that. He didn't tell Ste, but in exactly an hour, Brendan would be getting a bullet in his head. He'd planned the whole thing, and it had taken ages to plan. He'd even got two other people in on the plan, one of them should be doing his job right about now.

And then he was going to take Ste away from Hollyoaks. He'd booked the plane already, they would be flying to Hong Kong tomorrow morning, and then they'd be arriving in Australia exactly 24 hours later. He had a friend out there who had agreed to let Ethan stay at his flat with his new partner. Of course, there was always the small thing that Ste wouldn't go away with him. That'd he'd want to stay and mourn for Brendan, and yes, he'd thought about that alot. And yes, his plan might backfire spectactuaraly and he could end up in prison, but he honestly didn't care. And he would love Ste whether he was behind bars, or with the cute lad in Sydney. So this is why he was going to allow Ste to fuck him. Because he had wanted the lad inside him. Just once. Because he knew that if Ste had rejected him, this would have been the only chance he'd have got of having Ste to fuck him and he wasn't going to let that oppourunity pass. Not fucking ever.

"I want to fuck you, so badly Ste, like you won't even fucking know. But you know as well as I do that you want to fuck me into this sofa" Ethan grinned and Ste melted.

Ste grabbed Ethans hand, and the pair of them walked hand in hand to Ste's very messy bedroom but that didn't bother Ethan. He was going to take Ste, and his kids and Amy, away from all that for good. Yes, Amy would be going with them if Ste wanted because he knew, he had watched thier bond, and he knew that Amy was a massive part of Stes life and he wouldn't be able to take them away from that. Of course, they'd have to join them at a later date. Ste pushed Ethan onto the bed and Ethan opened up his legs, revealing a very cute, tight but very hairy arse that made want to rub his face in it. He pulled out some lube and rubbed it delicately into Ethans bottom, and Ethan groaned as Ste turned the rubbing into fingering and soon had his middle finger plunging in and out of Ethan's unvirgin arse. Ste's boxers had been disposed off well before this moment, so taking hold of his lubed up dick, Ste slowly placed it into Ethan's arse and within moments, was fucking him hard.

The bed began rocking at the heavy movements the two were making. Ethan was really getting into it and was obviously loving Ste's 6 inch cock plunging in and out of his arse, as his own rock hard dick bobbed up and down against his sweaty, muscular chest. Ethan was thrashing on the bed as Ste continued to ravish Ethan's delightful arse with his medium sized but still beautiful dick which made Ethan groan in high pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, oh fuck, Ste, I love you".

Doug screamed in hurt as Brendan plunged his dick in and out of his arse. He'd only done this once before and it had never, ever been as hurtful as this. Brendan didn't care that he was hurting Doug, he just cared about getting himself off.

"Fuck yes, delightful arse Douglas" Brendan groaned as he slapped Doug's bare arse as he continued to plunge his dick in and out of the American's tight arse.

But the pain soon turned into pleasure for Doug, and his what was now flacid dick was soon rock hard as he got used to, and loved the, sensation of Brendan's cock in his arse.

Wanking himself off furiously, as Brendan continued to play havoc with his arse, Doug soon found himself blowing a huge of wad of sticky, hot cum against the table in which Brendan had furiously pushed him. Brendan didn't touch his dick once, and instead, just continued to satisfy his own needs by continuing to fuck the arse of Doug.

Brendan grabbed hold of Doug's skinny hips as he furiously felt himself about to explode. He pulled out of Dougs arse and grunted a loud moan as he let out a waterfountain like jet of cum up against Dougs sweaty back.

Moments later, Brendan was zipping up his jeans and was about to leave the flat when his mobile sounded. He opened up his phone, and looked at the message. It simply said- 'Fire at Chez Chez. Cum quickly'.

"You what?" Ste was in shock after Ethans accident blurtal of feelings for him. "You.. love me?"

Ethan simply shook his head. A knowing yes. Ethan was still on his back, his dick still rockhard, and Ste was still inside Ethan's arse albeit he was now still.

"But.. how?"

"The first time I ever saw you. You looked at me and I knew at that moment you were the one. Your the reason I dumped Liberty. I told her that there was someone else. Brendan.. he's such a wanker. You know the first time he hit you, you know I saw that right? I saw it and I paid a guy to get him arrested for drug dealing and -".

Ste cut him off. "That was you? I got the blame for that. He beat me to a pulp the next day".

Ethan groaned. "I know. And thats why I attacked him. I was the mysterious one who beat him back and blue with the baseball bat. Not Warren. Not Danny. But me. I knew you were hurting, and I knew that you were also in love with Brendan. And it hurt me that someone I loved, for whatever reason I don't know, was being abused".

Ste cut him off with a passionate kiss that lasted five minutes. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Now, let me back to fucking you".

Ethan wasn't one to say no, so he laid back down on the bed and Ste continued with his mission to make Ethan cum. The pair of them sped up the process and in a matter of moments the pair of them were cumming furiously. Ste into the arse of Ethan, Ethan into his hand, with jets of cum landing on his chest, face and even the headboard behind the bed.

They fell onto a heap on the bed and Ethan wrapped a protect arm around Stes sweaty body.

"There's also something else.. " Ethan sighed. It was now or never.

Walking into Chez Chez, Brendan was fucking furious that he'd been had. Doug followed close behind him. "Whoever texted me that bullshit is going to get a fucking beating" Brendan warned.

The club was a mess. It had clearly been broken into. Bottles were smashed, tables were broken, chairs were laid against walls and there was dents in the doors. Brendan had never been more furious in his whole life.

He turned to look at Doug who had now disappeared. He was about to call out Doug's name when everything went black and all Brendan could feel was a large pain in his head.

"Oh yes, fuck this dick badboy" Warren Fox groaned as Doug violently rode his second dick of the night. Warren was sitting on Brendan's office chair with his trousers and boxers around his ankle, and Doug was jumping up and down on Warren's erect cock. Doug kissed Warren squarely on the lips and Warren returned the favour, licking Dougs face slowly and erotically with his tounge and Doug continued to jump and down on his dick. On the floor, tied up and unconsiuous, lay Brendan Brady- moustache and all. The moment that Warren had been waiting months for had finally come and he couldn't wait to be the one to do the deed.

To kill Brendan Brady with a bullet in the head.

And it had all started so innocently back in December when an agigated Ethan Scott had paid him a visit.

[FLASHBACK - December 24th 2010]

"I want Brendan Brady dead" Detective Constable Ethan Scott demanded to Warren Fox as the pair of them sat in a pub on Christmas Eve.

Warren laughed. "Join the fucking club mate" was all Warren could say. "Join the fucking club".

"I'm being fucking serious. I want him dead. And I want you to do it".

Warren laughed again, this time more dangerously then before. "Don't play the fool Warren Fox it doesn't suit you. I know that you killed your former wife Louise Summers and you know I do. All it would take is for me to get Justin Burton to spill the beans.. "

Warren cut him off, dangerously. "How do you know Justin?" Warren spat.

"Oh please, Warren, I know everybody. I'm a copper. He has also informed me that you killed Louise's former husband Sean Kennedy aswell. So that will be a double murder for you. Thing's ain't looking good for you, are they Warren?"

Warren began to sweat. A drop of sweat dropped from his eyebrows and disgustingly dropped into the beer that Warren had been enjoying until moments before.

"Justin has long gone. You have no proof". Warren was playing with fire but was hoping that it would work.

"Justin has gone, your right" Ethan smiled as he took a sip of his beer and then placed it back on the table. "But I have his confession, on tape, ready to take back to the policestation as I so wish to".

Warren was fucked.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" Warren gave in. He'd already murdered a few times, and he would get away with it again. And plus, murdering someone was a better hobby to have then football. He'd never been a good football player.

Ethan smiled and a plan was formed.

[END FLASHBACK]

Walking into the office, Ste Hay wasnt surprised to see Brendan Brady's body on the floor, tied up against a radiatar. Ethan had explained to him, in detail, which was kinda hard because at the time, Ste had gone down on Ethan again and gave him head all the way through the conversation. He didn't want to kill Brendan, he had already told Ethan that before he had left and Ethan had agreed to let Warren know. But he was surprised to see that American Doug jumping up and down on Warrens impressive sized dick.

"Welcome to the party!" Warren groaned as he clocked Ethan and Ste walking into the office. Warren kissed Doug on the lips before Doug slide of Warren's dick. Warren had kicked his trousers to one side, and both he and Doug were now standing behind Warren's desk with thier different sized and shape dicks pointing towards the copper and the barman.

It was at that moment that Brendan had decided to come back to life and it took him a few moments to realise what was going on. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Warren's cock, he closed his eyes again, opened them again and the cock was still there. He opened his eyes fully and looked around the room and smiled to himself.

"So I guess my time is up?" Brendan smirked as he looked at the four lads. Ste and Ethan were dressed. "You could have hit me a little softer, Foxy, I'm gonna have a major headache soon know, ya'know?"

Warren grinned a devious smile. "Sorry about that" Foxy said "But it just had to be done".

Ethan took control now. "Warren, change of plan, we're not going to kill the bloke. He's going to lose Ste and that's all that should matter".

Warren wasn't gutted that he wasn't going to killing someone. He'd been beginning to have second doubts about all of that anyway.

"Oh, man!" Brendan groaned "There ain't gonna be a murder? How disappointing!"

Doug, who's dick had now grown flacid from all the murder talk, walked over to Brendan and sat down next to his body. "I'm sorry for tricking you. I knew all along that you would fuck me and then ditch me. And I was fine with that, honestly, I mean, getting fucked by Brendan Brady? That's better then life itself". Doug sighed as he put his head into his hands. "But I guess, you know, that your never love me like I love you because the only person your ever be able to love is yourself".

Ste looked at that conversation with interest. He'd already decided that he was going to go with Ethan because he knew in his heart of hearts that Ethan would treat him right. But he still shared so much with Brendan, that he would strangely miss him.

Warren, however, only had one thing on his mind. "Look, I know how this party is gonna end. Ok. Ethan and Ste are going to go off into the sunset and live happily ever after and Doug is going to become the new Ste only without the violence and with possibly alot more desk shagging. Yes, Stendan, I saw that desk shagging and I must say Brendan you look good whilst fucking. And that moustache, Ste, only you could have a fetish for moustaches". Ste blushed at this part and Ethan felt his face. Nope, not even a hint of hair there. "But what I'm more concerned about is, who is going to suck this?" Warren pointed to his dick that had stayed hard throughout the whole murder conversation.

Brendan pushed Warren up against the door and furiously ripped off his White shirt. Naked from the bottom down, Warren's 7.5 inch cock was pressing into Brendans thigh as Brendan threw the material of the shirt in some random direction. It didn't matter. He just needed sex and fast. Brendan's face clashed against Warren's own face and in moments thier tounges were exploring each other's mouths. It felt weird yet somewhat arousing to Brendan to be kissing the man who had been deemed his rival.

Ethan grinned with intense delight as both Doug and Ste were on thier knees. Ste, on the right side and Doug, on the left side, were both licking his fully erect cock monster. Doug wrapped his lips around the delightfully long penis and Ethan groaned in utter delight as Ste took control of his football like bollocks, licking them and making them feel like they were important. Ethan felt like the luckiest man on earth as the two men fought to take control of his dick. But they soon came to a truce and Doug sucked on Ethan's cock for a while, before they swapped and Doug took control of the balls.

Brendan had now pushed Warren against the desk and was fingering Warren's tight arse with utter concentration. Warren grinned a wickedly handsome smile as he let the Irish man take control, he had felt fucking amazing and hadn't felt this good in months. Brendan soon upped the tension by sliding a 2nd finger into Warren's hole, which left the Fox lad begging for more on thier office table. "You like this ay, Brady, you like being in control?" Warren teased as Brendan didn't reply. He just slid a 3rd finger in which made Warren groan like a madman, albiet a slightly horny madman who was having all his fucking dreams come true in one fucking night.

Doug wrapped his legs around Ste's head as Ste leaned down and began to gently rim his clean arse. Doug moaned as he felt pleasure that he'd never experienced before. Ethan, meanwhile, had shoved his fantastically large cock into Warren's mouth as Brendan continued to take out all his anger out on Warren's arse with his fingers.

Warren felt amazing, and felt stuff he'd never felt before as Brendan pleasured his arse with four fingers now and Ethan fucked his mouth with his massive dick. Warren groaned loudly as Brendan had replaced his fingers with his dick, and he slowly pushed his penis into Warren's waiting hole. Ethan continued to thrust his dick into Warren's mouth, who took it eagerly. The Fox lad held onto the table as Brendan upped the pace of his fucking and was now fucking him at a fast but gentle pace.

Ste's tounge darted around the American lad's arse who let out a satisfied grin as he took contol his now fully hard again penis. Ste had never rimmed anyone before but by the sounds that Doug was making, he could tell he was doing a good job which made him even more aroused. Doug began to lose control as soon as Ste replaced his tounge with a finger, and soon, he was letting out a pleasing amount of cum onto his chest as Ste continued with fingering Dougs american arse.

Brendan's thrusts got faster still as Warren eagerly continued to suck on Ethans massive dick. Ste had now joined the threesome and had he leaned across the table and had taken Warren's own lonely dick into his mouth which caused Warren to wink at the Chez Chez barman. Ethan's grew longer as Warrens suck got more intense around his dick, and Ethan let out a loud groan as Doug had now joined the group of lads and had stuck his fingers up Ethan's waiting looked at Ste sucking on Foxy's dick and kissed his head gently which Ethan noticed but decided to put to the back of his mind. Brendans thrusts got even faster on Warrens arse as Ste began to stuck Warren's dick even harder then he had before and Doug continued to fuck Ethans delighted arse with three fingers.

Moans could be heard around the whole office. Brendan pulled out of Warren's arse much to man's shock- he looked like someone had stangled his puppy or something. Ste then stopped sucking on Warren's dick, and moved over to Warren's arse. Brendan's dick had now been replaced by Ste's smaller but still modest sized cock as Brendan pulled Ethan away from Warrens mouth and replaced Ethans dick with his own. Doug wanted in on the fucking, so he sat on the table and gently eased himself onto Warren's cock. Warren groaned in delight as Doug began jumping up and down on his cock for the second time that night. Warren had felt like his whole christmas had come at once as Ste continued to fuck his arse, whilst Doug was now jumping fast on Warren's dick, his legs hurt as he jumped up and down but he didn't .care. Ethan picked Warren's chair and stood up on it, giving Doug access to his cock whilst Brendan was bent over the table getting rimmed by Warren's mouth.

Ste upped his pace fucking Warren's arse. He let out loud grunts as he felt like he was coming closer to encryption. Warren's own dick was still being fastly fucked by an eager Doug who's own mouth was working Ethan's enormous dick. Bredan, meanwhile, was getting his now damp arse seen to by Warren's long, excited tounge which made his own dick excited.

The first to cum was Ste who let out a massive, loud 'Oh fucking shit' as he blew his load inside Warren's arse. He removed his wet with cum dick and it was quickly replaced by Brendan's anxious dick. Doug was next to cum, shooting out a massive jet of cum that landed all over Warren's face which the delighted gangster licked up with Glee. Doug got off Warren's dick.

Ste and Doug kissed hard as the other lads continued to fuck. Brendan pulled out of Warren, who had now stood up. Ethan lay on the spot where Warren once was, and Warren stuck his own erection inside the copper's tight arse, whilst Brendan shoved his dick into Ethan's mouth. "Oh fuck yes, Brady, fuck, I'm gonna cum" Warren groaned as he pulled his dick out of Ethan's arse. Brendan grabbed hold of Warren's dick and violently masturbated it. It only took four strokes for Warren to let out a huge, manly groan and for him to shoot a massive, copious amount of cum over Brendan's hand. Ste had now joined the gang again and eagerly took Ethan's cock into his hand as Brendan continued to facefuck him with his dick. Brendan came next, pulling out of Ethan's mouth to shoot an insane amount of cum all over Ethan's furry body. Finally, with Ste's help, Ethan shouted 'Fucking christ!' as he cum for the 2nd time that night all over his chest.

The five lads looked at each other, smiling.

Ethan left first, followed by Ste. They left hand in hand. Ste and Brendan shared an intense final look at each other. Brendan left next, followed by a puppydog like Brendan.

Left alone, Warren sat on his office and pulled out a cigarette. Sparking it up.

Then he picked up the phone, dialled a number, and said into the speaker. "'Ullo', is this Macca?"

Ste lay on the golden sand of a hot, australian beach. His boyfriend Ethan had bought a plate of cocktails, alcholic and non alcholic. Ste laid up a little and watched as his former fianceé and now best friend Amy Barnes played delightfully with thier kids in the stunning blue water. Ethan watched Ste's eyes and smiled, asking "Are you happy?".

Ste looked into his boyfriends eyes and smiled a deep, reassuring smile. "Insanesely happy" he genuinelly replied.


End file.
